NintendoCapriSun
NintendoCapriSun (Timothy Bishop) or NCS for short is a popular Let's Player on YouTube, best known for his bathroom humor. On December 15, 2010, NintendoCapriSun officially announced that he was a YouTube Partner for The Game Station. History Of NintendoCapriSun His YouTube account was created December 27, 2007, and his first Let's Play was Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, posted on March 2, 2008. Over the past few years, NintendoCapriSun has gained thousands of subscribers and millions of video views. He has over 2,100 videos posted and has completed over 50 Let's Plays. On December 15, 2010, NintendoCapriSun became an official YouTube Partner. Currently, NintendoCapriSun's number of subscribers stands at over 190,000 and his video views are over 127,000,000. 'List Of Completed Let's Plays' *'Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse (NES)' *'Final Fantasy VI (SNES)' *'The Legend Of Zelda: The Adventure Of Link (NES)' *'Dungeons Of Daggorath (PC)' *'Secret Of Mana (SNES)' *'The Legend of Zelda: 2nd Quest Swordless (NES)' *'The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past (SNES)' *'Earthbound (SNES)' *'Megaman 4 (NES)' *'Megaman 5 (NES)' *'Megaman 6 (NES)' *'Mother 3 (GBA)' *'Chrono Trigger (SNES)' *'Megaman 1 (NES)' *'Megaman 2 (NES)' *'Megaman 3 (NES)' *'Megaman 7 (SNES)' *'Super Metroid (SNES)' *'Contra III: The Alien Wars (SNES)' *'The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (GBC)' *'The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time (N64)' *'Super Ghouls N' Ghosts (SNES)' *'Mike Tyson's Punch Out (NES)' *'Super Mario Sunshine (GCN)' *'The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (N64)' *'Megaman 9 (Wii)' *'Banjo Kazooie (N64)' *'Super Castlevania IV (SNES)' *'The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker (GCN)' *'Banjo Tooie (N64)' *'Megaman X (SNES)' *'The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (GCN)' *'Megaman X2 (SNES)' *'Megaman X3 (SNES)' *'Metroid Prime (GCN)' *'Megaman 10 (Wii)' *'Final Fantasy X (PS2)' *'Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Wii)' *'Super Mario RPG (SNES)' *'The Legend of Zelda 3 Heart Run (NES)' *'Super Contra (NES)' *'Yoshi's Story (N64)' *'Super Mario Bros 3 (NES)' *'Super Mario 64 (N64)' *'Metroid (NES)' *'Super Mario Bros 2 (NES)' *'Conker's Bad Fur Day (N64)' *'Plants vs. Zombies (PC)' *'Donkey Kong Country (SNES)' *'Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (SNES)' *'Final Fantasy IV (SNES)' *'4-Player LTTP Race deathe88, nowloadingchannel, & bear0flove (SNES)' *'LMAO Mario Party 2 (N64)' *'The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (Wii)' *'Smartball (SNES)' *'Final Fantasy: Mystic Quest (SNES)' *'Shadow of the Colossus (PS2)' 'Main Catch Phrases' 'Current LP's' *'Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie's Double Trouble (SNES)' *'New Super Mario Bros. Wii Chibinekodemyx (Wii) status currently unknown' *'Donkey Kong 64 (N64)' 'TheRunawayGuys' During Magfest 2010, ProtonJonSA, Chuggaaconroy, & NintendoCapriSun all met up and started a YouTube channel called "TheRunawayGuys". The channel was made on December 2, 2010, but the channel was announced on February 4, 2011 after 2 months. NintendoCapriSun has been known to be a little quiet in the beginning, during Mario Party. But, in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he was shown to be louder, and especially in Super Smash Bros Brawl. 'Completed Collabs' Mario Party (February 5, 2011 - April 2, 2011 & September 8, 2012 - September 15, 2012) New Super Mario Bros. Wii (April 30, 2011 - September 24, 2011) [[JoshJepson]] Super Smash Bros. Brawl (October 1, 2011 - January 28, 2012) Mario Party 2 (March 10, 2012 - May 5, 2012) Mario Power Tennis (May 12, 2012) Kirby's Return to Dreamland (May 19, 2012 - August 25, 2012) 'Current Collabs' Wii Sports (Starting September 22, 2012) Category:YouTubers Category:TheRunawayGuys Category:Let's players